Amelia Swan
by Sanura Bey
Summary: From what I'd learned, I knew one thing for sure: I was meant to meet Jasper Hale. Sure, he was a vampire, and I was human, but that didn't matter to us. We had the here and now to explore whatever it was we had. No matter what happens, we can overcome it. Together.
1. Prologue

As humans, we know we will die one day some of us even guess how that will happen. Morbid thoughts, but on occasion, it does happen. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined this though. The last few days should have taught me something about being close to death, but I'd ignored it. All for love, or what I believe is love. At 17, what do I know about love?

No matter what I may or may not have known, I did know at least one thing: I loved who I'd become with him. I was stronger with him than I had been. I'd been floating through life until he saw me. The man across from me now was nothing like the man I cherished so dearly. If he'd gotten my note, then I hoped I'd see him again before I'd died. I hoped to live past today.

I didn't plan to die today. It's why I'd left the notes I had. They'd find us, I know they would. But how would we be when they did. The hunter wanted to kill us in order to get them angry. It seemed like an easier task for him. Kill us quickly, before they could find us, and be hunted himself.

If I'd never decided to stay in Forks, I might not be staring my death in the face now. Maybe I was always meant to be here, standing next to my estranged sister, as we stared death in the face. I was prepared to die in order to protect the ones I loved, but my belief and hope were all I had right now. I grabbed my sister's hand and prepared for the worse.

The hunter smiled at us kindly before sauntering forward to kill us.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this is so short. I'm going to do my best in order to mix the movies and the books together to the best of my ability. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	2. The Swan Family

"Why do we have to stay in this town?" Renne shouted at her husband for the umpteenth time these past few months. She and Charlie Swan had only been married for a few months now and they managed to fight almost every night for the past month.

"We have a life here," Charlie reminded her. He'd just started his job at the police station last month which was how they could afford their mortgage payments now. They'd been living with Renee's parents up until a few weeks ago when they found this place in Charlie's hometown of Forks.

"No, you have a life here," She corrected him. "I hate this place. I feel like I'm in a cage and can't leave to live my own life."

"There's La Push and Port Angeles," Charlie listed off before sighing. "Look, I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight." He grabbed his things before leaving the house.

* * *

The following morning, he was finally off the overnight shift he'd been scheduled for the current month and sighed as he leaned on his cruiser.

"Everything all right?" Charlie looked up to see a beautiful red-head smiling softly at him. Her light blue eyes seemed to shine in the crappy street light they were under, but it did nothing to hide her beauty.

"Yeah, just a long night." He offered her a smile of her own and her smile grew.

"I see. You must be new then."

"And how would you know that?" Charlie asked her with slight humor in his tone. "Hanging around the cops a lot lately?"

"No, nothing like that," she laughed. "Just observant." She was wearing a dark top that seemed to hug her hourglass figure and jeans that just seemed to show off her lower half versus hiding it. "I'm Violet."

"Charlie Swan." The pair shook hands and shared smiles. "Can I give you a ride to your home?"

"No, I don't live far and I'm sure your wife will be worried about you."

"How do you know I'm married?" he asked confused and she pointed to his hand. He looked down and nearly laughed at the wedding band shining on his left ring finger. "Oh, right."

"Maybe I'll see you around town, Officer Swan," She waved at him before disappearing into the early morning darkness surrounding them.

"See you around."

* * *

A few weeks later, Charlie was drinking at a bar on his day off after another fight with Renee. They'd just found out she was pregnant and, while they were both over the moon, it did nothing to stop her complaints about Forks, Washington. She wanted to move but he couldn't with his job. He sighed and down yet another shot of whiskey. He ordered another and drank his beer while the bartender poured another shot.

"Officer Swan, long time no see." Charlie spun his head to see a familiar red-head and he smiled drunkenly at her.

"Hello, Violet," he slurred and she laughed at him.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Nope." He shook his head roughly which only helped to spin the world some more.

"Perfect." She took a seat next to him and he shot back his whiskey again. "How about we get a different drink into you? One of my personal favorites?"

"Sure. Why not?" she smirked at his state of mind before ordering a drink for him from the bartender.

* * *

Later that year, on Halloween, Charlie and Renee were on their way home with a 2-month-old Bella when they found a sleeping baby on their doorstep. Confused, Charlie picked up the baby and the note under it and the four walked inside. The baby started crying at the sudden movements of being jostled around so suddenly and Charlied instantly started rocking her gently. He opened the letter and placed it onto the table so they could both read it.

 _Charlie,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby earlier in my pregnancy, but now it's up to you to keep her safe. She's a special little girl and will grow to be an especially gifted woman. Your job is to keep her alive for the first 17 years, then I'll take care of the rest when it's time._

 _Violet._

"What's this all about?" Renee asked confused.

"I... I don't know," he said just as confused as she was. That was until he remembered going to the bar one night and waking up in a strange hotel room the next morning. Nine months ago. "Damn..."

"Charlie?"

"I was drunk when I..." he couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"You had an affair?" she asked stunned.

"No!" he refused. "I would never!"

"Then how do you explain this?" She gestured to the child in his arms.

"It was just one time."

"Once is all it takes!" She stormed to Bella's room and placed the infant in her crib before going to their shared room and packing her bags. She then went to Bella's room and did the same for her.

"Renee, where are you going?" Charlie asked her.

"I'm leaving Charlie. I won't be trapped here anymore." With those words, Charlie was left alone with a newborn Violet claimed was his.


	3. Welcome to Forks

It'd been raining all day when Bella's plane landed. I was leaning on the cruiser next to dad when Bella joined us with a solemn look on her face. She'd always hated this place so I couldn't even begin to guess why she decided to come back here after these last two years. She'd basically forced dad to spend two weeks of every summer in Pheonix because she'd refused to come here. Dad and I met her as she stumbled off the plane into an awkward one arm hug from dad.

"It's good to see you, Bells," he greeted as he automatically caught her. I waved and offered an awkward smile. "You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." We grabbed Bella's bags, which wasn't much, and easily fit it in the trunk of the cruiser. We drove the hour back home in silence. It wasn't exactly the most fun time we'd ever had. I'd actually spent most of my time in a book I'd brought with me for this reason alone.

"Your hair's longer," Dad commented. I watched Bella look down and touch the end of her hair.

"I cut it since the last time I saw you," she told him.

"Oh, guess it grew out again." I shook my head as dad continued to drive as Bella looked out the window and I continued to read.

* * *

When we finally got home, the three of us took her things up to her room. Her room was the same one she'd had since she'd been brought home from the hospital. Dad never left the house he'd bought with Renee in the extremely early days of their marriage.

"We cleared off some shelves in the bathroom," Dad told her.

"Oh, right. One bathroom," she said as we walked into her bedroom.

"That's a pretty good work lamp," Dad told her. "Saleslady and Kat picked out the bed stuff. You like, you like purple, right?"

"Purple's cool. Thanks," Bella said.

"Okay." We all stood in silence before Dad just walked out of the room.

"Welcome home," I told her before leaving and going to my own room. It must have been a family trait, not hovering when we weren't wanted.

* * *

After a few hours, I heard a car honking outside and I smiled. I walked outside and gave Billy a hug.

"Hey, Kat," he greeted.

"Hey, how'd you know we were home?"

"I heard you guys coming all the way down the road," he joked making me laugh. I moved to Jacob and hugged him tightly. Growing up with him made him like the little brother I'd never wanted, but was grateful I did.

"Good to see you," Dad said as Bella walked into the driveway. "Bella, you remember Billy Black?"

"Yeah," she said before shaking his hand with a polite smile. No doubt she'd blocked everything to do with Forks except for the fact that we existed. "Heymyou looking good."

"Well, I'm still dancin'. I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming," Billy told her.

"All right, keep exaggerating," Dad told him. "I'll roll you in the mud."

"After I ram you in the ankles," Billy told him as he started rolling after him making us laugh at them.

"Yeah, bring it."

"Hi, I'm Jacob," Jacob introduced himself. "We, um, we used to make mud pies when we were little."

"Right, now I remember," she nodded before looking at our dads. "Are they always like this?"

"Only on days that end in y," I laughed.

"It's getting worse with old age," Jacob chuckled as they finally stopped horsing around and joined us again.

"So, what do you think?" Dad asked Bella.

"What?"Bella asked him confused.

"Your homecoming present." Dad nodded towards the dingy red truck Jacob had been working on.

"This?" she asked pointing to the truck.

"Just bought it off Billy, here." Dad had bought me a car for my 16th birthday from Billy (fixed up by Jacob). It wasn't the newest thing out there, but it was pretty great.

"Yeah."

"I totally rebuilt the engine," Jacob told her. Cute, he has a little crush.

"Oh, come on," she said excitedly going for the driver's side. "Oh my gosh! This is perfect. You've got to be joking." Jacob followed behind her close enough to get hit by the door as she opened it. "Oh, sorry." Jacob moved to the passenger seat as she got in the drivers.

"Told you she'd love it," Dad told Billy. "I'm down with the kids."

"Oh yeah, dude, you're the bomb." I laughed at them before going back inside.


	4. Bella's First Day

Breakfast was a quiet event the next morning. I'd gotten up early to cook something to try and be more welcoming to Bella. Dad's request. I smiled at the familiar thick fog outside. Bella stumbled into the kitchen a few minutes later as the coffee was just finishing.

"I figured since it's your first day I could drive you to school," I offered when I noticed her. "Unless you just want to follow me."

"I'll ride with you. Thanks." I placed a plate down in front of her and dad before grabbing my own along with the coffee.

"Coffee?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Just water." I grabbed it and sat down. We finished our breakfast in silence before dad left, wishing Bella luck on the first day of her new school. It was the middle of March and no one liked being the new kid. Especially at a small school where everyone's grown up with each other.

Once we and the morning dishes were done, we grabbed our coats and headed to my old car and drove to school. I parked and waved to some of the others I knew from class before leading Bella to the office. Maggie, the office lady, looked up at us and smiled.

"Morning, Kat. How you doing today?" she asked me warmly.

"Hey, Miss Maggie. I'm good. Just showing my sister around." I pushed Bella forward and I saw her eyes light up.

"Of course," she said digging through her stacked pile of documents on her desk. She pulled the ones she was looking for out and handed them to Bella one at a time. "I have your schedule right here and a map of the school, but I suppose you won't be needing that with Kat here."

"The maps fine," Bella told her taking both papers. "I'm sure we don't have all the same classes." She also handed Bella a slip of paper to have her teachers sign and to turn back in at the end of the day. We left the office and looked over her schedule. We actually had a few classes together. English and Bio. Since English was first I walked with her to class.

"You're Isabella Swann, the new girl," Eric greeted the minute he walked up to us. "Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?"

"Smooth Eric. Real smooth," I teased him.

"Uh, I'm really kind of the more suffer-in-silence type," Bella told him.

"Good headline for your feature," he told her and she stared up at him wide-eyed. "I'm on the paper, and you're new, baby, front page."

"No, I'm not," she told him scared. "You... Please don't have any sort of..." she stuttered.

"Whoa, chillax," he told her with a smile on his face. "No feature."

"Ok, thanks."

"Cool?" When we got to class I hung up my coat and went to sit down as she had Mr. Mason sign her teacher slip. I sat next to Eric who watched her walk all the way to the back of the classroom.

* * *

At lunch, Bella joined my group of friends with Jessica leading the way. Everyone introduced themselves and we continued our conversations like normal.

"Like a masterpiece, you know, we'll have, like, this crazy pyramid fall from the sky, and then you guys can..." Mike ran around and pulled out a chair for Bella who took it awkwardly.

"It's my pleasure, Madame."

"You guys can give each other high fives," Eric finished telling Amber who was sitting across from him.

"Burrito, my friend?" Mike asked Bella before Eric scooted closer to her.

"Hey, Mikey! You met my home girl, Bella?"

"Oh? Your... your home girl?" Mike asked him and I wanted to laugh at them.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"That's..."

"My girl." Tyler kissed Bella's cheek and pulled Mike's chair out from under him as we all laughed and Mike chased after him. "Sorry I had to mess up your game, Mike!"

"I don't think I've ever seen them like this," I laughed as Jessica filled Mike's place.

"Oh, my God," Jessica said awkwardly. "It's like first grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy." Angela propped herself on the table and took a pic of Bella.

"Smile." Bella jumped when the flash went off.

"Ok," she laughed.

"Sorry. I needed a candid for the feature," Anela explained.

"The feature's dead, Angela," Eric told her. "Don't bring it up again." Eric got up and left the table and I whistled at the tone.

"Please note he's known that since our first class. He probably just forget to tell you," I told her.

"It's ok, I just..." Bella tried explaining.

"I got your back, baby." Eric patted Bella's arm and walked away from us.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking," Angela sighed.

"You know, you can always go for eating disorders," Bella suggested. "Speedo padding on the swim team."

"Actually, that's a good one," Angela told her amazed.

"Kirk," Jessica and Angela laughed together.

"Right? That's exactly what I thought."

"Yeah," Angela laughed. "We're talking Olympic-size." That was when I noticed Bella looking outside and followed her gaze to see _them._

"There's no way. He's so skinny. It doesn't make sense."

"Totally."

"Yeah."

"Who are they?" Bella finally asked and the girls followed her eyes to see the family of five walking along the windows.

"The Cullens," Angela said with a smile on her face.

"They're, um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago," Jessica told her.

"They kind of keep to themselves," Angela added.

"Not like anyone has ever asked them to hang out or anything," I added in and they both gave me looks. "Just saying."

"They're all together," Jessica added lowering her voice. "Like, together, together. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're, like, a thing."

"You just said that about all of them," I reminded her as her voice lowered as they passed us by.

"Whatever. I'm not even sure that's legal," Jessica scoffed.

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela reminded her.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird," Jessica sighed and I shook my head at her. "And, okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice. She's really weird." I kicked Jessica under the table as Jasper twirled Alice right next to us.

"Be nice," I ordered as she gave me a spiteful look before turning back to Bella.

"Alice is with Jasper, the blond one who looks like he's in pain."

"You're mouth won't have room for your other foot if you keep going," I warned as I drank my soda. "It's a rumor of Jasper and Alice being together," I explained to Bella as she gave me a curious look. "No one actually knows if it's true, but they are close."

"Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker," Jessica laughed.

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela suggested and I laughed lightly.

"What five teens isn't enough?" I asked her and she shoved me playfully.

"Who's he?" Bella asked us and we turned to see the last Cullen walk inside.

"That's Edward Cullen," Jessica told her. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him."

"Says the girl who asked him out." This time she kicked me under the table.

"Like I care. I'm so over him. So, yeah."

"Oh, yeah, totally over him." Angela and I laughed as Bella watched the family.

"Seriously, like, don't waste your time," Jessica told her.

"I wasn't planning on it," Bella laughed looking down at her food and glancing back at them.

"Planning and doing are two different things," I told her and she looked up at me. I offered her a smile before glancing at the table to see Alice waving at me and Jasper staring. I waved back with a smile. I, like everyone else, hadn't included them when I did things outside of school, but I also wasn't rude and ignored them the entire time they'd been here. If we'd hung out more I'd even call us friends sometimes.


End file.
